


Whiskey and blow jobs.( alternatively: The author had a brain fart on what to call this)

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, PWP, inspired by a gif set on tumblr, no plot here, no really, no redeeming value here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what Jack had been expecting when he invited Brock over for a few drinks. Well…. At first it went exactly like he thought it would, but now that they had gone through just about half of the bottle of Gibson’s that Jack had pulled out, Brock had loosened up considerably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and blow jobs.( alternatively: The author had a brain fart on what to call this)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr(http://neutralchaos915.tumblr.com/post/146568111888/why-are-you-sitting-like-that-stop-it)  
> why you may ask? because it possessed me to do it!  
> *crawls back into the the gutter*

This is not what Jack had been expecting when he invited Brock over for a few drinks. Well…. At first it went exactly like he thought it would, but now that they had gone through just about half of the bottle of Gibson’s that Jack had pulled out, Brock had loosened up considerably. Looking over at the smaller man, it was hard to believe that, only a couple hours ago he had been so wound up that it looked almost like someone had shoved a two by four up his ass. Now he was all loose limbs and looked like he was trying to lay claim to the sofa, with the way he sprawled out on it.

Jack licked his lips and asked if Brock wanted a refill on the drink he had been nursing. The answering smile along with the quick swallow of the rest of the amber liquid, made Jack’s pants tighten, and he leaned over quickly partly to grab the bottle and Brock’s glass, partly to hide his now growing erection. As Jack was filling up the glass, Brock slouched down a bit more, which had the  wonderful side effect of his legs being spread out a bit further.

Now Jack liked to think of himself as strong man, but he would be the first to admit he wasn’t that strong. Brock had that effect on him ( not that he gave into it...most of the time.), so instead of leaning over again, he decided to stand up and walk around the coffee table to give Brock back his drink. Moving until he had placed himself directly in between Brock’s long legs. He waited until Brock tilted his head up to look at Jack, exposing his throat, and fuck if that didn’t make him look even more delicious, before Jack even considered passing down the drink.

“Here,” he said, his voice already gravelly, “ don’t drop it.” he ordered before he dropped down to his knees in front of him and started to nuzzle against the crotch of Brock’s jeans. Above him Brock gasped at the sudden change of the evening, and quite honestly wasn’t about to complain about it. Nope. No fucking way was he going to complain about having Jack kneeling in front of him like that.

On the floor in front him, Jack had stopped nuzzling and started to ever so gently mouth along the outline of Brock’s cock, that was quickly starting to take interest in the events. Jack continued this for awhile longer, before pulling away and looking up pointedly at Brock’s untouched drink.

“What? Not thirsty anymore?” He said with a smirk, “ I’m not gonna do anything else until you start drinking.” Before he turns his attention back to Brock’s rapidly tightening pants, no longer doing anything more than peppering tiny kisses along the fabric. As soon as he notices that Brock has brought the glass up to his lips, Jack reaches to pop open the button and pull down the zipper ever so slowly ( because of course he’s noticed that Brock has still hasn’t actually put any liquid into his mouth).  As soon as Brock gets the memo and quickly takes a sip, Jack reaches in and pulls out Brock’s cock. Wrapping his hand around the base, Jack slides his hand upwards towards the tip and rubs the pad of his thumb along the head, making Brock choke a little on the whiskey he just put into his mouth.

"Jaaaaack” Brock whines, when he’s managed to swallow properly,voice cracking as he looks down with a hooded gaze, watching Jack take his time slipping his jeans down his thighs a bit more.

"You’re alway so fucking impatient." Jack hums, “ Keep drinking, If you want me to keep going.”

 

And oh fuck, Jack’s breath is so fucking warm against his dick right now, he wants more. Right fucking now. Hell, Yesterday would work even better. Brock looks at the amount left in the glass and wonders if he can down it in one go, because otherwise, there is no way he is going to survive this. He knows that Jack is more than likely aware of what he’s thinking because he can hear him chuckle, and honestly? Brock would probably be laughing too if he wasn't so goddamn hard right now. So he decides to keep the glass right in front of his mouth, just in case Jack decides to stop everything, just refill his glass.

 

Jack watches Brock start to sip on the drink and takes him into his mouth in one go, not bothering with teasing anymore. Working his mouth up and down the shaft, he lets the head hit the back of his throat before pulling back, to tongue at the slit. Jack repeats this a few more times, occasionally scraping his teeth along the shaft on the downwards stroke, soothing it with tongue when he goes back up.

“S-shit” Brock gasps, as he finally finishes with the whiskey enough to let the glass fall from his hands. He’s close. So fucking close to coming. It’s not often Jack decides to work his magic down there but fucking hell, when he does… it’s heavenly.

 

Jack continues to work Brock, enjoying the absolutely obscene noises that the other letting fall out of his mouth. Knowing how close Brock is at that moment, Jack eases up for a second, letting his tongue flicker along the slit, teasing a bit before he sucks on the head. And yes. He is fully aware that he’s drooling, but Jack really couldn’t give two shits, not when he’s reduced Brock into a whiney, trembling, pathetic mess.

“You wanna come, Princess?” He growls before going back down to lick at the head of Brock’s cock, waiting for an answer.

 

“Yes! F-fuck yes!” Brock manages, before he devolves into swearing, babbling mess. Even he doesn’t know what he’s saying.

 

Jack smiles and tightens his grip on Brock’s hips as he licks, sucks and kisses in rhythm that he knows will drive Brock over the edge quickly. Sure enough, a few moment later Brock’s hands fly into Jack’s hair, needing something to hold onto as he tries to breath out, “F-fuck, I-I-” before he’s shooting into Jack’s mouth with a scream. Jack swallows,and continues to suck, working Brock through his orgasm.

 

Once Brock starts to pull at Jack’s head, because it’s just too much, does Jack stop. He pulls off with a pop, letting Brock’s now soft cock fall out of his mouth.

 

“Wanna another drink?” he asks with a shit-eating grin.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm On tumblr as neutalchaos915 ^^


End file.
